


Idle Chitchat

by chuffedbluesprinkles



Category: Titan Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuffedbluesprinkles/pseuds/chuffedbluesprinkles
Summary: A humour piece written in the form of email exchanges--it starts with Typhon ranting to his buddies about his fights with my Summoner, Vie la Boom. If anyone decides to read it, I truly hope that you'll enjoy it! (Please note though, that if you haven't gone through Epic mode and don't want to be spoiled, there's some stuff from Epic which is included inside.) ^^





	Idle Chitchat

**From** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com  
**To** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : THINGS I HATE ABOUT FIGHTING HEROGIRL

MY ATTACKS ALMOST NEVER HIT HER. WHY IS THIS? THEY ARE BIG AND VERY, VERY POWERFUL ATTACKS.

I ALSO HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO FOLLOW HER DOWN THE STAIRS.

SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE DONE.

 

=

 

**From** : megalesios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

We get that you're upset, Mr Typhon. No need to e-shout with the capital letters. I changed the subject of your email too, to make it easier on everyone's eyes.

> MY ATTACKS ALMOST NEVER HIT HER. WHY IS THIS?

-.-

You answered your own question in your next paragraph. She gets to take refuge down the stairs.

And maybe it's also because:  
\- Your spells take forever to conjure  
\- They're predictable  
\- They're easy to dodge  
\- She runs fast  
\- She's got patience  
\- You, my friend, have got nowhere to run  
\- Hence, you're pretty much herogirl meat up there in Olympus

Take a leaf out of my book and learn how to turn her pet against her. Works beautifully.

Megalesios,  
Greek Telkine

 

=

 

**From** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com  
**To** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> We get that you're upset, Mr Typhon. No need to e-shout with the capital letters. I changed the subject of your email too, to make it easier on everyone's eyes.

YOU ARE A MEANIE, MEGALESIOS! I AM ANGRY AND I AM ALLOWED TO VENT! THAT INCLUDES USING ALL CAPItal letters anytime i wa

why isn't my caps lock button working

nevermind still got the shift button

what the... now my shift button isn't working too, grrr

i can't capitalise anything anymore grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

this is one stupid keyboard arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

=

 

**From** : hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com  
**To** : megalesios@telkines.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> why isn't my caps lock button working

> nevermind still got the shift button

> what the... now my shift button isn't working too, grrr

LMAO. Both buttons gave out on him at the same time! And if I remember correctly, that was his only functioning 'shift' button. :D

WOOHOO, LOOK, TY! I CAN STILL CAPITALISE LETTERS! NYA NYA NYA!

Haha, sorry, couldn't help it. ^^

Oh and Meggy?

> Take a leaf out of my book and learn how to turn her pet against her. Works beautifully.

Pfft. That's _so_ amateurish. 

Teleportation FTW, Ty! If you can't hit them, make sure they can't hit you too!

Cheerios,  
Bandari

 

=

 

**From** : megalesios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> Pfft. That's _so_ amateurish. 

> Teleportation FTW, Ty! If you can't hit them, make sure they can't hit you too!

*facepalm*

You still need to stay in one spot when you attack, don't you? What are you going to do, keep performing that disappearing dance all day?

Megalesios,  
Greek Telkine

 

=

 

**From** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl  
**Attachment** : All _Capital_Letters.doc

> i can't capitalise anything anymore grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Aww, poor TyTy! This may help; I'm sending you a file that contains all the capital letters of the alphabet. You can just use your mouse to copy and paste the letters into your emails in future! ^^

Ino

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> Aww, poor TyTy! This may help; I'm sending you a file that contains all the capital letters of the alphabet. You can just cut and paste the letters into your emails in future! ^^

Dang, sweetness, don't give him any ideas! ><

Oh and yo guys, sorry I'm late to the game. Interesting chain of mails so far, heh.

p.s - (Mega and Orm: I'm thinking we should appeal to the Telkines Committee for customisable domains. It sucks being forced to use telkines.com; so flipping dull.)

 

=

 

**From** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> Dang, sweetness, don't give him any ideas! ><

Don't you call me sweetness! I'm still fuming about our last date! This is the fifty-second one we've gone on, and you're _still_ taking me to McKnossos for our meals! I'm going to make this really clear now; I want a  romantic picnic on the _hills of Knossos_ , **not** McKnossos! You better get that right or I won't be speaking to you anytime soon!

Ino

 

=

 

**From** : lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com  
**To** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> Don't you call me sweetness! I'm still fuming about our last date! This is the **fifty-second** one we've gone on, and you're _still_ taking me to McKnossos for our meals! 

Akky, you jerk! You said me and you were exclusive!

Medusa

 

=

 

**From** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> Akky, you jerk! You said me and you were exclusive!

Whaaaat?!

In your dreams, hissy-gal! He's _mine_. Don't you get any ideas or you'll regret it!

Ino

 

=

 

**From** : lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com  
**To** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> In your dreams, hissy-gal! He's _mine_. Don't you get any ideas or you'll regret it!

Oh you're going **down** , kitty-fluff.

I am going to _call_ you right now, and we'll settle this once and for all!

Medusa

 

=

 

**From** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> I am going to _call_ you right now, and we'll settle this once and for all!

Bring it, slither-tail! I will _take_ your call!

Ino

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

0.0 Whatever chick-magnet potion you've got in VotK, Ak, I'll have one too.

Nessus

p.s – (Imagine them wrestling each other, heh.)

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> 0.0 Whatever chick-magnet potion you've got in VotK, I'll have one too.

I'll share my trade secrets with you someday, brother. ;)

Hmm, Ty's been kind of quiet. You'd think he'd be spamming us with more emails after receiving Ino's attachment.

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

Handful of gold says he smashed his keyboard before he could see her message. He's probably raging at his statues right now, lol.

Nessus

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

Probably, ha.

 

=

 

**From** : imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**Re** : Something you should know  
**Attachment** : Mr_Typhon_email.doc

Hello there, Miss Herogirl Vie la Boom!

My name is Envoy Kor-Lhrut... you know, the Machae messenger you defeated the other day? Well, I just thought you might be interested in knowing that Mr Typhon sent out an email to us earlier on, complaining about his fights with you. It has since evolved into a lengthy discussion. 

Attached is the exact text of the email he sent. I've also included the names and email addresses of all the parties involved.

Best regards,  
Kor-Lhrut

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Email from Envoy Kor-Lhrut and its attachment  
**Attachment** : Mr_Typhon_email.doc

> Hello there, Miss Herogirl Vie la Boom!

> My name is Envoy Kor-Lhrut... you know, the Machae messenger you defeated the other day? Well, I just thought you might be interested in knowing that Mr Typhon sent out an email to us earlier on, complaining about his fights with you. It has since evolved into a lengthy discussion. 

> Attached is the exact text of the email he sent. I've also included the names and email addresses of all the parties involved.

> Best regards,  
> Kor-Lhrut

Just received these, Core. I mean, come on; a _lengthy discussion_ of what they hate when fighting us? That's pathetic!

 

=

 

**From** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**Re** : Email from Envoy Kor-Lhrut and its attachment

> Just received these, Core. I mean, come on; a _lengthy discussion_ of what they hate when fighting us? That's pathetic!

Be that as it may, you can't stop them from airing their thoughts. It's just whining anyway, Vie. Let it go.

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Email from Envoy Kor-Lhrut and its attachment

> Be that as it may, you can't stop them from airing their thoughts. It's just whining anyway, Vie. Let it go.

Like hell! I'm going to give each and every single one of them a piece of their minds! Let me type the draft out right now...

 

=

 

**From** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**Re** : Email from Envoy Kor-Lhrut and its attachment

> Like hell! I'm going to give each and every single one of them a piece of their minds! Let me type the draft out right now...

Sigh. Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother.

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Anyone wondering this?

The fact that Cerberus has an email account? It's the woofwoofwoof one, in case anyone's wondering.

I mean, what's the point? And how did he even get it?

Nessus

 

=

 

**From** : hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com  
**To** : megalesios@telkines.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Anyone wondering this?

> I mean, what's the point? And how did he even get it?

Hades, of course. That psycho's nuts about Cerb. Thinks his golden pet is as tame and sweet-tempered as a dove.

Eeyikes, his address isn't in here, right? Oh, it isn't. Phew, haha.

Cheerios,  
Bandari

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Anyone wondering this?

> Eeyikes, his address isn't in here, right? Oh, it isn't. Phew, haha.

What _is_ his email address anyway? Just curious.

Nessus

 

=

 

**From** : flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Wahhhhhhhhh

I HATE it down here. It's stuffy and dark and sandy.

 

=

 

**From** : hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com  
**To** : megalesios@telkines.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Wahhhhhhhhh

> I HATE it down here. It's stuffy and dark and sandy.

… yeah, no one cares, Manti.

> What _is_ his email address anyway? Just curious.

darlingwiddlepersephone@bigbadboss.com

Cheerios,  
Bandari

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Wahhhhhhhhh

> darlingwiddlepersephone@bigbadboss.com

For Hades' sake, I hope you're joking. XD

Nessus

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

All right, you losers. Here are my rebuttals to whatever whining you were doing behind my back.

1 **Typhon** , you meat sack, your attacks never hit me because they take time to cast, they're slow as heck, and easily dodged. My speed is good and I have all day to take you down. And yes, also because you can't follow me down the stairs. Deal with it.  
2 **Nessus** , face me alone next time, you cranky, four-legged bully. Don't rely on your counterparts to act all threatening. I shall be sure to inform young heroes not to be cowed by you.  
3 **Polyphemus** , I just want to chuck you over the cliff each time I encounter you.  
4 **Ino** , luring us deep into the cave, really? And stop stealing weapons from Centaurs who, unlike you, see no need to rely on sneaky, highly-irritating moves.  
5 **Medusa** , trying to turn my Core Dweller into stone does not amuse me.  
6 **Talos** , you rotten, creaky piece of junk. I am not intimidated by your size. And your foot-stomp makes you resemble a three-year-old in a robot costume, throwing a flipping tantrum.  
7 **Megalesios** , how _dare_ you turn Core against me, you sneaky floating fiend! You hold a particular formula that I'm interested in, so watch out, I'll be thrashing you again and again and again...  
8 **Aktaios** , I am a Summoner. Fire does not faze me.  
9 **Ormenos** , you are an annoying bootlicker. That never gets you far.  
10 **Manticore** , it's understandable why you'd have identity crises. You're the only foe I'm going to let off easy. For now.  
11 **Barmanu** , someday, I hope a hero with 100% reflect damage comes along and gives you a taste of how cheap your tactics are.  
12 **Gargantuan Yeti** , see above.  
13 **Bandari** , oh you're just having fun, aren't you? Next time we meet, I'll personally ensure that I wipe that smirk off your face.  
14 **Charon** , you lazy, no-good sailor. Stop finding excuses to get out of your job.  
15 **Envoy Kor-Lhrut** , don't think I don't know what you rude Machae jerks are talking about; I've been taking demon language courses.  
16 **Cerberus** , I sincerely doubt you're reading this.

Yours faithfully,  
Vie la Boom aka herogirl

 

=

 

**From** : hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com  
**To** : megalesios@telkines.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

:O Why that little...! How on earth did she get wind of our emails/addresses?!

Cheerios,  
Bandari

 

=

 

**From** : megalesios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

> :O Why that little...! How on earth did she get wind of our emails/addresses?!

Now is not the time to worry about that. The urgent thing is to reply, and to let her know that we're not to be e-bullied.

Rebuttals, everyone! Send them to me privately, so we'd avoid a spam of confusing emails. I'll then put them into one reply and send them to her.

Megalesios,  
Greek Telkine

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Woo!

That felt awesome, Core!

Oh, and I should reply Envoy Kor-Lhrut, shouldn't I? To thank him for the information? Ugh, I'm kind of dreading it... I don't know what to say to him and whether or not I really want to know his reasons.

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com  
**Cc** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Thank you

Dear Envoy Kor-Lhrut,

Thanks for the information, I appreciate it. As you'll have discovered by now, I've sent your comrades a stern dressing-down (sorry I had to include you, that was to prevent suspicion from falling on you).

If I may ask, why did you send me that email in the first place?

Yours faithfully,  
Vie la Boom

 

=

 

**From** : imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Thank you

Dear Miss Herogirl Vie la Boom,

Not a problem at all! 

Oh, and as for why I did it, well, ever since you defeated me, I've been feeling conflicted. I couldn't understand why I felt that way... until this morning, when it hit me. I no longer wish to have anything to do with our cause any longer. I want to be a good Machae!

You see, during our fight—especially when you were firing at my face with your staff—I suddenly saw this... glow in your eyes. Oh... it was just amazing. So pure and full of goodness. Miss Herogirl Vie la Boom, you are the gentlest, sweetest, kindest and most demure and pure-hearted foe I've ever met. So much so, that I am inspired to changed my ways! I decided to start by letting you know the foul things that my ex-friends were saying about you.

Thank you so much for helping me see the light. Because of you, I have been given a second chance.

Best regards,  
Kor-Lhrut

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com  
**Cc** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Thank you

Well uh, that's all very good to know, Envoy Kor-Lhrut. 

Uh, good luck with your future endeavours, too.

 

=

 

**From** : imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Thank you

I appreciate your beautiful well-wishes, sweet Miss Herogirl Vie la Boom! I will forever keep them in mind!

Best regards,  
Kor-Lhrut

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : Not one word from you, got it?

Don't think I can't hear you snickering from here.

 

=

 

**From** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**Re** : Not one word from you, got it?

My lips are sealed... sweet, gentle mistress.

 

=

 

**From** : megalesios@telkines.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : Complaints about fighting herogirl

Dear Miss Vie la Boom,

Below are our individual responses to your accusations/insults.

1 **Typhon** :  
2 **Nessus** : Heeeeyyyy Miss Vie la Boom, you made some valid points. Sorry if I scared you; next time we meet, I promise I'll be less threatening. Oh and please don't do that telling to the young heroes... I might be willing to bend my rules for you, but I do have a reputation to maintain. :S  
3 **Polyphemus** :  
4 **Ino** : Stop bothering me, you unfeminine tomboy! I'm in no mood at all!  
5 **Medusa** : How about turning _you_ into stone, then?  
6 **Talos** :  
7 **Megalesios** : I am not threatened by you, Miss Vie la Boom. I shall be ready and waiting, each and every single time you arrive. I will defeat you soundly too, and will continue to maintain the glory and the honour of the Telkines.  
8 **Aktaios** : Oh babycakes, you have no idea just how 'fiery' I can be... *suggestive wink* I can show if you'd like... :D  
9 **Ormenos** :  
10 **Manticore** : D-don't remind me of my identity crises...!! Boohoohoo...!!  
11 **Barmanu** :  
12 **Gargantuan Yeti** : BAD Vie la BOOM!  
13 **Bandari** : Oh, we shall see, we shall see indeed! AHAHAHAHAHA!  
14 **Charon** : You have no concept of what you're talking about, Miss Vie la Boom. Perhaps you ought to try rowing a dratted boat for eternity before passing judgement on me. Please leave me alone, now.  
15 **Envoy Kor-Lhrut** :  
16 **Cerberus** :

Megalesios,  
Greek Telkine

 

=

 

**From** : megalesios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : You hopeless goons

I suggest you preserve what little dignity our lot has, and gracefully avoid any future conversations with Miss Vie la Boom.

Megalesios,  
Greek Telkine

 

=

 

**From** : hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com  
**To** : megalesios@telkines.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : You hopeless goons

> I suggest you preserve what little dignity our lot has, and gracefully avoid any future conversations with Miss Vie la Boom.

Oh, lighten up, Meggy. You're probably the only one who's failing to see the funny side of this. Let's just wait and see what she has to say!

Cheerios,  
Bandari

p.s – (Ak, do females _actually_ fall for that tripe?)

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : You hopeless goons

> p.s – (Ak, do females _actually_ fall for that tripe?)

Hey, you're talking to the master, man. I mean, I did get Ino and Med to fight over me, didn't I? ;)

 

=

 

**From** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

Medusa and I have decided that YOU'RE the cause of all our problems! We're going to meet up for tea next week at Parnassus, and then we're coming after you!

Ino

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

> Medusa and I have decided that YOU'RE the cause of all our problems! We're going to meet up for tea next week at Parnassus, and then we're coming after you!

Eh? How the heck did it come to this??

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

> We're going to meet up for tea next week at Parnassus, and then we're coming after you!

Oh ho ho, you're flipping screwed, love master Aktaios.

And not in the sense you're hoping for. XD

Nessus

 

=

 

**From** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**Re** : haha

Hey, these emails are getting quite interesting. You're really not going to reply, then?

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : haha

And feed that absurdity? No thanks! I'm going to go practice some Volcanic Orbing. You knock yourself out with the reading.

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

Babes... *nervous laugh* you know I never meant to hurt you... please forgive me?

 

=

 

**From** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

Hmph! You are not getting off that easy!

Ino

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

Oh come on, Ino and Med... you know me... I'm dumb like that sometimes. I'm not asking for complete forgiveness... just some understanding from you...

 

=

 

**From** : lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

> Oh come on, **Ino and Med**... you know me... I'm dumb like that sometimes. I'm not asking for complete forgiveness... just some understanding from you...

You piece of dung! Why did you put her name first? Do you value her 'understanding' more than mine?!

Medusa

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

> You piece of dung! Why did you put her name first? Do you value her 'understanding' more than mine?!

Huh?? Of course not, Med! It was just, uh, subconscious alphabetising? 

 

=

 

**From** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, megalesios@telkines.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

> Huh?? Of course not, Med!

*outraged* _Of course not_?! That means you value _her_ 'understanding' more than mine!

Ino

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

Aaaand his self-dug grave gets deeper. XD

Nessus

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

> Aaaand his self-dug grave gets deeper. XD

Uh, a _little_ help here, guys, if you please?

 

=

 

**From** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

Hey Aktaios.

Core and I have arrived outside your door. We're ready to fight whenever you're done fixing your love mess.

Vie la Boom

 

=

 

**From** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**To** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : THANK YOU

Yes, PLEASE come on in, Miss Vie la Boom!

Uh, Ino and Med, talk to you some other time then! Cheers!

Signing off now,  
Ak

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

Saved by the bell, hah! Lucky dolt.

Nessus

 

=

 

**From** : hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com  
**To** : megalesios@telkines.com, iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Cc** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com, rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Re** : To Aktaios - you lying cheating jerk!

> Saved by the bell, hah! Lucky dolt.

No kidding. At this point, I think death's actually preferable to him, lol. XD

Cheerios,  
Bandari

 

=

 

**From** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com  
**To** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : THINGS I HATE ABOUT FIGHTING HEROGIRL

I AM BACK! WITH A NEW KEYBOARD, HAH!

TOO MANY EMAILS TO GO THROUGH, URGH. TELL ME WHAT I'VE MISSED!

 

=

 

**From** : megalesios@telkines.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : THINGS I HATE ABOUT FIGHTING HEROGIRL

Oh good grief. Here we go again.

Megalesios,  
Greek Telkine

 

=

 

**From** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**To** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com, rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com, inomaenad@sneakychicks.com, lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com, bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com, megalesios@telkines.com, aktaios@telkines.com, ormenos@telkines.com, flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com, stunandcrush@humanpride.com, yeti437@orientbosses.com, hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com, waterfury@eternalsailors.com, imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com, woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Re** : THINGS I HATE ABOUT FIGHTING HEROGIRL

> Oh good grief. Here we go again.

Give him a break. He must have been put through the wringer when his keyboard broke. XD

> TOO MANY EMAILS TO GO THROUGH, URGH. TELL ME WHAT I'VE MISSED!

Hey, Ty. You didn't miss much; just some idle chitchat, that's all... some idle chitchat. ;)

Good to have you back, mate.

Stay cool,  
Nessus

 

=

 

**END**

 

**All names and email addresses**  
**Vie la Boom** : fierywarrior@clubsummoner.com  
**Core Dweller** : rockandflame@dwellersdelight.com  
**Nessus** : noobheroslayer@centaursarenotforriding.com  
**Polyphemus** : rrrawrrr@oneeyebetterthannone.com  
**Ino** : inomaenad@sneakychicks.com  
**Medusa** : lookintomyeyessss@stoners.com  
**Talos** : bestfootforward@creakyconstructs.com  
**Megalesios** : megalesios@telkines.com  
**Aktaios** : aktaios@telkines.com  
**Ormenos** : ormenos@telkines.com  
**Manticore** : flyingterror@blendedbeauties.com  
**Barmanu** : stunandcrush@humanpride.com  
**Gargantuan Yeti** : yeti437@orientbosses.com  
**Bandari** : hitmeifyoucan@elitesorcerers.com  
**Typhon** : iamtyphon@freeatlast.com  
**Charon** : waterfury@eternalsailors.com  
**Envoy Kor-Lhrut** : imjustthemessenger@machaesrock.com  
**Cerberus** : woofwoofwoof@badbreath.com  
**Hades** : darlingwiddlepersephone@bigbadboss.com


End file.
